


Veni, Vidi, Vici

by Attalander



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Realization, Smoking, gratuitous Latin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attalander/pseuds/Attalander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I came, I saw, I conquered.</i>
</p>
<p>Snake always smokes after a fight. Smoking after sex is no different, is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veni, Vidi, Vici

**Veni, Vidi, Vici**

  
Smoking after sex was such a cliché, but Snake didn't particularly care. Just like smoking after a difficult fight, it was a way to unwind, to come down from the high... but more than that, it was how he knew he'd won.  
  
There was a reason why people constantly compared love and war. Both were about conquest, and to the victor went the spoils. Snake smiled slightly as he put one of his favorite Lucky Strikes to his lips, glancing down at the slumbering form next to him.   
  
Hal slept like a child did, his arms and legs splayed out every which way, his face soft and open. Snake took a drag on his cigarette, leaning back against the pillows of the cheap hotel bed. Otacon had been almost too easy to seduce, opening up like a flower in the sun at the first signs of affection. Snake had come, seen and conquered in the space of a heartbeat.  
  
Or had he? He paused, the cigarette barely brushing his lips. The skinny geek lying beside him had never exactly put up a fight... He'd let Snake in to his heart like it was a matter of course that he belonged there, like a puzzle piece sliding into place.  
  
A soft sound from beside him, the rustle of sheets. The other man was stirring, blinking up at Snake with grey eyes that held not a trace of the fear Snake was used to seeing.  
  
"Mmm, Dave?" He hummed softly, using a name even Snake didn't use for himself. It was the name of a man, not a soldier. Not a conquerer. "What're you doing?"  
  
Snake looked at the hacker, and then the cigarette in his hand. With a small smile, he took the cigarette and ground it into the ashtray beside him, watching the last faint plume of smoke curl up and vanish.  
  
"Nothing, Hal." He snuggled back down beside the other man, kissing him softly before pulling the blankets back over them both. "Go back to sleep."  
  
They slept like that, bodies wrapped around each other in a warm tangle of limbs. Over the next several years they would lie together like that time and again, in cheap hotel beds or makeshift sleeping bags all over the world. Philanthropy went wherever they needed to be, did whatever they needed to do, and after every major victory out would come Snake's box of Lucky Strikes. Hal would complain sometimes about the smell and the taste of tobacco on Snake's lips but Snake would just laugh it off, reminding Hal that at least he never smoked in bed. After all, he only smoked after a victory, and when it came to Hal... well... he had come, he had seen, and he had been completely conquered, mind, body and soul.

**Veni, Vidi, Victus Sum**

**Author's Note:**

> My first MGS fanfiction, written in January of 2009.
> 
>  
> 
> For those of you who don't speak Latin:  
> Veni, Vidi, Vici = I came, I saw, I conquered  
> Veni, Vidi, Victus Sum = I came, I saw, I have been conquered


End file.
